Most of All
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: The one thing I wanted... The one thing I wished for, most of all... .:Drabbling in the arts of DoumekixWatanuki, setting placed during xXxHoLic Kei:.


Most of All

"Watanuki!" The shout burst forth from his lips, startling the girls standing around him. He could feel eyes on the back of his head but he didn't look around. He had probably just witnessed the worse thing in his life.

Shoving through the small crowd cluttered in the hallway, he got to the window in time to watch the black-clad body hit the ground. And then there was silence. What seemed to Doumeki, the longest silence he had ever witnessed.

He must have imagined the thud that resulted, because he was much too far away to properly hear it. Watanuki's body hit the pane of glass, which had shattered upon impact with the hard earth.

His body tensed up at the sight of all the blood. So much blood. Bright crimson and flowing, tainting the innocent air around them. So much blood...

Doumeki reeled back from the glass just as someone started to scream. From the fleeting reflection he got in the window pane, he could see the colour had drained from his face. He had the faintest sensation that he was going to throw up, but instead, turned on his heel and ran down the hall. He was trying his hardest not to let panic overtake him, and in the meantime was hoping, _**wishing**__, _that Watanuki would be alright.

Taking the stairs two a time, he dropped lithely onto the landing and began the descent on the second staircase. "Please be okay, moron..." he muttered under his breath, brusquely darting in between two gabbling girls. He heard their murmurs as he jumped the rest of the stairs and skidded around the corner. Now he could hear the few people around whispering, and could make out Himawari darting into the courtyard ahead of him.

"Watanuki!" she shouted, tears glancing off her cheeks. He caught up with her moments later, coming to a skidding halt next to his friend's body.

"Himawari, stay back."

He had time to glance at her; she was standing a few feet away with tears in her eyes and hands over her mouth. She looked green. "Call an ambulance, Doumeki..." she breathed, but he was already pulling his phone out. Before he could dial any numbers, a glowing golden filled his gaze. Impatiently, he swatted the object, a butterfly, away.

"Doumeki? Doumeki!" Yuukos voice buzzed out of nowhere and, remembering something Watanuki had once said before, he realized Yuuko had most likely sent the abnormal insect. Sighing shakily, he tried to focus on her words. He was much more shaken then he was willing to let on, although his stoic composure was shot all to pieces by now. "Bring Watanuki to the shop!"

"An ambulance..."

"Bring him to the shop!" He didn't have to say that he couldn't enter that place of mystical magic, because he knew he now had a reason. The voice vanished and only a loud silence resided in its place.

"Himawari, we're going to Yuuko's shop." Taking a silent breath, he carefully disentangled Watanuki's limp body from the glass scattered around. The black hair the boy sported was standing out as a shock against his now pale skin. He was too pale, he was losing too much blood. He could feel the abnormal warmth against his hands, and could feel it radiating through his clothes. He was trying less to focus on that, but even as he took off at a run out of the courtyard, he couldn't help but feel it burned worse over his heart.

"Damn it, Yuuko! Can't you do anything?" His fist found the wall in agitation, going straight through the weak paper. His momentary lapse in perfect concentration was going to cost him.

"Of course I can. But I need compensation."

Doumeki suddenly felt very tired. "... Take whatever you need. Shouldn't it be proof enough that I can enter this shop? I have a wish. I want it granted. Do what you have to and take what you need."

"Hm... You want Kimihiro Watanuki to live. You want him to be well again, yes?"

"Yes."

"I'll take on his scars. This is my fault. Give me the would-be remnants of this. Let me bear those painful reminders." Himawari suddenly spoke up from her place at the doorway. He looked towards her, masking his surprise. This wasn't his choice, however; so he could not voice his opinion on it.

"Very well. Doumeki, I'll be taking your blood." He glanced up again, brows furrowing. "Not enough to kill you, of course, but enough so that Watanuki can prosper on his own." He nodded ever so slightly, and then dropped his gaze again. He slid to a sit outside of that room's door, staring down at the blood stains on his kimono. He didn't need to see nor hear how Watanuki's guardian was doing the blood exchange. He could tell, after a few trying moments though, that she was indeed. His strength was sapped up quickly and he could feel himself becoming weaker by the second. "Wata... nuki..." he murmured faintly, slumping back against the wall.

When he awoke again, he was freezing. Shifting ever so slightly in the darkness of the hallway, he dropped his hands into his lap softly. It was quiet; he assumed it was late. Yuuko was nowhere to be seem, although he knew he wouldn't be surprised if she were asleep. Himawari wasn't around either, although he had a feeling she had just gone home.

Looking to his left, he noticed a futon rolled out in the middle of the hallway, with a simple kimono on top. Sighing quietly, he stood up, using the wall behind him for support. It was good of Yuuko to do this, he thought as he carefully shed his stained clothes. Moving slowly, not wanting to upset his equilibrium, he got the other kimono on with little effort. His hands were plastered with a peeling coat of dried blood. When he really thought about it, he realized just how ironic that was.

He was weary, but now he wasn't tired. Looking up again, his gaze settled on the sliding door to Watanuki's room. He wondered if he was awake. He wondered if he was doing better. He wondered if his blood would really help him, or if Yuuko had been lying. He wondered what he would do if Watanuki didn't survive...

A low thump from that certain room in particular brought him out of his thoughts. What could that have been? Sliding the door open ever so quietly, he squinted into the dusky room towards Watanuki's resting place, although he knew he wouldn't have been able to see in that darkness.

"Doumeki...?"

"You're awake, Watanuki?" He knew there would probably be hell to pay if Yuuko caught him in his room. Throughout the haze that had been his unconsciousness, he had thought he heard something about his friend needing his rest. He'd take the chance.

"Mmm..."

"You should be sleeping."

"What are you doing, here... Doumeki?"

"Hm?"

"You... are in the shop and Yuuko said..."

"I have a reason to be in here now." He looked down at the eyes that were watching him with, what he could guess, what a curious expression. "I have a wish. "

"What's that..." He only smiled faintly. Yuuko was right after all then, his blood would really help Watanuki. Almost as a reminder to the thought, he stumbled slightly and had to catch onto the bedpost for support. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... tired." He wasn't going to tell Watanuki the real reason, because the moron would probably go and try to give his blood back or something. And on top of it all, it would hurt him to know he had hurt someone else. They _were_ similar in that way.

"What are you doing awake?" sighed the other, shifting slightly. A wince followed his movements. "Ow..."

"I could ask the same."

"Yeah... but I asked it first..." His lack of rude comments worried Doumeki more than anything else.

"I just woke up."

"You're... sleeping here?"

"... Yeah. Right out there." He pointed to the hallway.

"You're sleeping... in the hallway?"

"Mhm."

"That's just... stupid," Watanuki breathed out on what sounded like a weak laugh.

"Mmm."

Silence followed Doumeki's words. Awkwardly, he raised his gaze to the window in the room, despite the fact that the blinds were drawn over it. The only light in the room was the moonlight seeping through those blinds, and it wasn't enough light to hardly see. Although turning on a light probably wouldn't be the best action, either, for more reasons than one.

"Um... Sit down..."

"What?"

"You look like you're gonna pass out..."

"Same to you." He hesitated for only a moment before gratefully sinking down on the foot of the bed. It wasn't because he was being weak. It was because he didn't want Watanuki to be upset. Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

"So... you never told me what your wish was... and the compen..." the boy trailed off with a quiet sigh. It was obviously an effort for him to be speaking.

"Is it really that hard to guess." Watanuki's heterochromia eyes found his briefly. And then he looked away, settling back against the bed post. He could really use some sleep, and he didn't look like the only one. "Go back to sleep."

The one laying in bed didn't respond in words, only with a wide yawn that told Doumeki he was going to follow his orders.

Bright light had led him out of his stupor, and his automatic response was to shift his arm over his eyes. A slight yawn parted his lips and Doumeki nuzzled his face into the blankets in a last ditch attempt to fall back asleep.

"So you're finally awake, are you?" The voice made him jump. Raising his head and blinking against the bright sunshine spewing in through the window, he met the gaze of Yuuko. He blinked again, before raising his arm to rub at his eyes.

"Yeah, guess I am..." his voice trailed off as another yawn stole out of his lips. Looking away from Watanuki's guardian, he realized he was sprawled out in that man's bed. "... How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, you've missed a whole day of school already, but I figured you weren't going to leave his side so you wouldn't mind."

"Hm." Resisting the urge to yawn again, he sat up whilst trying to not disturb the other's sleep. At the same time, he was analyzing how the other one looked. He was still wrapped in an enormous amount of bandages and was still pale. He didn't look quite as badly as he did before, but there was much room for improvement.

"So."

"So what."

"You care for him. More than you'd like to let show."

He looked up towards the woman leaning against the wall, but all she did was take the liberty to let the smoke billow from between her lips.

_Is it really that obvious? _He didn't dare say it aloud, although he had a feeling that the answer would be a solid 'yes'. And, what he realized, was that it didn't bother him in the least anymore.

"Doumeki's back!"

"He's back!"

" 'Ey! Did you bring more sake?"

"Now now, Maru, Moro, Mokona. Let our guest get in the door," Yuuko's repriminding voice echoed from the hallway.

"Yes Mistress!"

"In the door!"

"Sake!"

Doumeki wondered, faintly, if Watanuki received this same greeting every time that he walked in the door, or if it was just reserved for him. Shrugging mentally, he kicked his shoes off and padded towards Yuuko's chamber.

"Nice to see you again, Doumeki." He held out the bottle of sake towards her, the blank expression never leaving his eyes. "Ooohh! This is the good stuff! Doumeki, you dog, you're quite the supplier!"

"Sake!" Mokona bounded from the perch on his shoulder and straight to Yuuko's lounge, reaching his arms out towards the bottle of alcohol.

"Mm. How's Watanuki." It had been six days since his friend had last woken up. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"He was awake within the hour..." His eyes shot open with surprise and not giving Yuuko the time to finish her sentence, he turned and headed for the bedroom.

"Well, that was instantaneous," was the response he heard drift down the hall.

"Watanuki?" He paused outside of the bedroom door, waiting with bated breath for a reply. He couldn't honestly say why he was so worked up, but que será será."

"Come in..."

He slid the door open quietly, peeking in. "So you truly are awake."

"After six days..."

Doumeki slipped in quietly, sliding the door shut again. "Yeah. Six days."

"Have you... been here all the time?"

"I've been at school." But in my spare time, I've been here, of course.

"Right..."

"How are you feeling."

"Tired... still." He nodded slightly, leaning back against the wall. "I'm all... stiff and sore..."

"Walking isn't the best option."

"Carry me."

His attention snapped back to Watanuki with wide-eyed surprise that he quickly managed to mold into his usual look. "Mmm..."

"Doumeki...?"

"Yes?"

"... Thank you..."

He blinked again, looking down at the one whose eyes were filled with sleep. "Tch. Go back to sleep."

"That's all you can say? Jerk,..!"

"Well, I figure you must be sick if you can say that to me."

"Oh, go ahead and laugh it up..." Watanuki murmured on the edge of a weak laugh.

"You're the only one laughing, Kimihiro." Doumeki watched as the other man's face took on a look of surprise that quickly faded into nothing except ill-disguised unhappiness. "What," he breathed, trying very hard not to try and cheer him up by doing something perpetually stupid.

Truth be told, Doumeki had a whirlwind of emotions flickering through his mind. He'd had no room for anything else but fear when he had watched Watanuki fall from the second floor of the school with that pane of glass. He'd had no room for anything else but dread as he had carried Watanuki's heavily bleeding body back to Yuuko's shop after the fall. He'd had no room for anything else but hope and longing for Watanuki to get better during those first nights.

And then there had been time for mulling. He knew that he was more attached to Watanuki than he probably should have been. It had to be natural, only because they'd started spending so much more time together. And when he had to exorcise the spirits that only Watanuki could see, there was another tick in the counter of the ways that they got closer. He seemed to be the only person that could keep him safe.

And he'd come to zero in on every little thing that he did. The way he complained to (and about) him, the way that he flailed his arms when upset, the way that his voice got louder every second. He'd noticed that Watanuki was much more calmer in the kitchen, and that he seemed to enjoy the solitude of living alone. He could tell that there were many regrets that Watanuki felt that he didn't have parents, and Doumeki knew he strived to find the love from others.

There was so much to the one whom so heartily said that he detested him, and Doumeki was the one who was realizing it all.

The thing was, he then had to discern his feelings on the matter. He cared for Watanuki. He wanted to protect Watanuki. And now, when Watanuki had that sad little look on his face, he wanted to kiss Watanuki.

"Mother and Father were the only people who used to call me that..."

"Being called by your first name is obviously a sign of love."

"Yeah..." There was a slight pause. "Wait..." Confused eyes looked up towards him and that was the moment that Doumeki decided to close the gap between them, leaning over to press his lips against the hurting one's. He heard Watanuki's muffled protest against his lips but he didn't dare to pull away, and then, miraculously, he was being kissed in return.

It was everything that of a first kiss and nothing more, for he was just as confused as he was sure Watanuki was. He had absolutely no practice with romance, despite what the other man would have thought, and much less with guys. Both of their lips were hesitant, although Doumeki's had purpose. He knew what he wanted and if he wanted to kiss Kimihiro, he was going to.

Then it changed. Or at least, his momentary loss of balance from leaning over the bed caused the atmosphere to change dramatically. His footing slipped on the floor behind and he pitched forward onto the bed, causing a yip of surprise from his other. He threw out his hands in order to stop himself from crashing down on top of the already torn-up body, causing the bed to spring back with the motion. "Mph... sorry." Not knowing what he was apologizing for, he dropped his head onto the mattress momentarily before moving to stand up.

Hands were suddenly clutching at his school uniform and it took all of his will power not to fall over again.

"I'll hurt you if I fall on top of you."

"Don't say it so calmly..." Watanuki muttered, a deep blush having lit up his cheeks. Doumeki extended a long, careful finger and traced along that colour. If he were being truthful, he could easily say he was similarily red.

"Hm." He pressed his lips against his once more, briefly, before making to stand up. But Watanuki's hands were glued to him and all he got was a "stay with me" for explanation.

It was good enough for him.

**So, this is my second xXxHoLic fanfic. This was written after watching the xXxHoLic Kei episode where Watanuki fell out of the window, obviously. This is ****only**** after watching the anime. I have not read the manga, so there may be some infallacies between my writing and the original concept. Please excuse them for entertainment purposes.**


End file.
